no regret
by thunder frosts
Summary: bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta? phoebe bertanya satu hal pada thalia. post tlo.


pjo © rick riordan

no regret

* * *

Sudah nyaris tengah malam, ketika Phoebe masih saja berusaha memejamkan matanya. Dia memang lelah, tetapi entah mengapa dia tidak mengantuk. Sementara teman-teman pemburunya tampaknya sudah tertidur lelap—termasuk Thalia, Letnan mereka. Dia seharusnya istirahat setelah bertempur dengan monster hampir sepanjang hari (jangan kira para Pemburu Artemis yang imortal tidak butuh istirahat.) Terlebih lagi, ini kali pertama dia kembali tidur di atas kasur setelah berbulan-bulan puas tidur di tengah hutan hanya dengan beralaskan kantong tidur. Phoebe sudah terbiasa sebenarnya, hanya saja Kabin Delapan Perkmahan Blasteran memang selalu siap menyambutnya kembali kapan saja. Terutama setelah perang di Manhattan dua bulan lau, mereka semakin sering berkunjung ke Perkemahan Blasteran.

Melalui jendela yang terbuka, Phoebe memandang langit malam. Tidak ada bintang, meski purnama menggantung rendah di antara tirai biru gelap di luar sana. Artemis, Phoebe berpikir sebelum dia kembali berusaha mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Dia sudah setengah tertidur ketika didengarnya suara ranjang yang berderit, tepat di sebelah kirinya. Ekor matanya melirik pada arah suara—dia tahu pasti tempat tidur siapa yang berada tepat di sebelah kirinya. Dugaannya tepat. Thalia Grace, Sang Letnan Artemis.

Putri Zeus itu tampaknya tidak menyadari bahwa salah satu temannya masih terjaga. Phoebe mengamatinya dalam diam. Thalia mengikat rambut hitamnya—rambutnya sudah sepanjang bahu sekarang, memakai jaket kulitnya, lalu meraih salah satu belatinya sebelum menyelinap keluar dari Kabin Artemis. Curiga, Phoebe memutuskan untuk membuntuti Sang Letnan. Apa yang akan dilakukan Thalia di Perkemahan Blasteran tengah malam begini?

Rupanya kecurigaannya memang tidak beralasan. Thalia tidak pergi terlalu jauh. Dia hanya berjalan ke kabin yang berada di paling ujung. Kabin Satu, Kabin Zeus. Thalia pernah tinggal di sana selama beberapa bulan sebelum dia bergabung dengan Pemburu. Phoebe memutuskan untuk menghentikan penguntitannya. Siapa tahu Thalia sedang ingin sendiri—toh dia memang punya hak untuk tinggal di Kabin Zeus. Ketika dia berbalik, hendak kembali ke Kabin Delapan, tanpa sengaja dia menendang pot tanaman—menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras. (Kemudian dia baru sadar jika dia ada di depan Kabin Demeter. Tidak heran ada beberapa pot tanaman di sana.)

Sepersekian detik setelahnya, Phoebe merasakan logam berdesing dari arah belakangnya. Dengan tangkas, dia menghindar tepat ketika sebuah belati meluncur hanya beberapa milimeter dari telinga kanannya, lalu menancap di salah satu tiang Kabin Empat.

"Demi Zeus. Kau mengagetkanku, Phoebe!" Pelaku pelemparan belati—Thalia—mendekat ke arahnya. "Aku bisa saja membunuhmu."

"Maaf," dia bergumam. Matanya melirik pada belati yang nyaris mengiris telinganya. Bilah belati itu tampak memercikkan sesuatu—seperti dialiri listrik. Tampaknya Thalia memang berniat membunuh penguntitnya dengan sekali serang. Perkemahan Blasteran sekalipun tidak selalu aman—siapa yang tahu jika ternyata ada monster yang lolos dari hutan. "Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam begini."

Alis Thalia berkerut, "kau mengikutiku?"

Memutuskan untuk menanggung segala risiko yang akan diterimanya, Pheobe mengangguk. Mungkin Thalia akan menyerangnya dengan kejutan listrik, setelah mengetahui salah seorang temannya nyaris melanggar batas privasinya. "Maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa," Thalia menjawabnya dengan kasual. Seolah bukan perkara besar. Dia mencabut belatinya yang tertancap di tiang penyangga Kabin Demeter. Dia pasti tidak mau dituduh sebagai tersangka utama perusakan properti jika anak-anak Demeter menemukan belatinya besok. "Aku hanya ingin ke Kabin Zeus. Kau mau ikut?"

"Tidak. Kurasa kau sedang ingin sendiri."

Thalia menggeleng. "Kurasa aku butuh teman sekarang."

…

Kabin Zeus kosong dan agak berdebu ketika mereka masuk. (Tentu saja. Hingga saat ini, hanya Thalia yang diketahui sebagai anak Zeus, siapa lagi yang bisa tinggal di sini?) Beberapa patung Zeus menghias sudut-sudut ruangan yang bagi Phoebe justru merusak tata ruang Kabin Satu. Dia bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa anak-anak Zeus tidur di tempat seperti ini—dengan patung ayah mereka di segela penjuru, seolah mengawasi mereka.

Tapi, Thalia justru menuju sudut ruangan yang tampak terabaikan. Satu-satunya tempat di mana kau tidak bisa melihat patung Zeus atau merasa diawasi oleh patung Sang Raja Para Dewa. Ransel kosong yang sudah berdebu dan kantong tidur tua teronggok di sudut terpencil itu. Dinding di sebelahnya tertempel beberapa foto—tampaknya, Thalia yang menempelkannya dulu.

"Dulu aku tidur di sini—satu-satunya tempat di mana kau tidak bisa melihat patung-patung yang sialnya adalah patung ayahku," Putri Zeus itu berkata. Lalu duduk di lantai dengan kantong tidur usang itu sebagai alasnya. Phoebe mengikutinya."Siapa pun yang membangun kabin ini sama sekali tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya tidur sambil diawasi patung ayah dewatamu. Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak mampir kemari."

"Satu setengah tahun." Phoebe menanggapi. "Sudah satu setengah tahun kau menggantikan Zoe."

"Oh, ya? Aku tidak pernah benar-benar mengingatnya. Aku bahkan tidak menyangka aku akan bergabung dengan kalian," Thalia bergumam. Jemarinya menelusuri dinding batu bercat putih, lalu berhenti pada salah satu foto yang tertempel di sana; Thalia yang masih berusia dua belas tahun dan bocah laki-laki berambut pirang. Interval hening beberapa saat, ketika Thalia menekuni potret itu. Lalu, melepasnya selotip yang menahannya pada dinding dengan hati-hati.

Phoebe ingat anak laki-laki itu. Pahlawan dalam ramalan—laki-laki yang menghancurkan dirinya sendiri bersama Kronos yang ada di dalam tubuhnya. (Bukan berarti Phoebe menaruh respek padanya. Bagaimana pun dia tetap menyebabkan banyak nyawa berguguran, mencoba mengkudeta Olympus, menyulut perang—dan, yang perlu digarisbawahi, dia _laki-laki_.) Dia juga bocah yang berpetualang bersama Thalia dulu, ketika para Pemburu Artemis pertama kali bertemu dengan Putri Zeus itu. Phoebe ingat, bagaimana seorang Thalia Grace, dua belas tahun, menolak keabadian yang ditawarkan langsung oleh Dewi Perburuan. Dia juga tidak pernah menyangka, gadis itu justru menjadi Letnan Artemis—menggantikan Zoe. "Aku juga tidak pernah menyangka, kau akan bergabung dengan kami. Aku masih ingat, bagaimana kau menolak mentah-mentah tawaran Lady Artemis."

Thalia tertawa kecil. "Kalau saja aku tahu, menjadi pemburu ternyata semenyenangkan ini, mungkin dulu aku langsung memutuskan untuk bergabung."

"Dan meninggalkan teman-temanmu?"

"Mungkin." Sepasang orbs biru cerah milik Thalia kembali terfokus pada foto-foto yang tertempel acak di dinding. Ada banyak hal yang tersirat dalam pandang matanya. Ada kerinduan yang tidak terkatakan. Ada luka yang disembunyikan. Hanya saja Phoebe tidak tahu apa sebabnya—dia belum cukup mengenal Thalia, tampaknya.

Mereka—Para Pemburu Artemis—memiliki alasan mereka masing-masing untuk bergabung dengan Perburuan. Kadang-kadang, mereka saling bertukar cerita ketika Artemis tidak sedang memimpin perburuan. Sebagian dari mereka bernasib seperti letnan mereka yang telah gugur, Zoe Nightshade—dikhianati, diabaikan, dan patah hati—sehingga mendorong mereka untuk menjadi Pemburu dan menjauhi laki-laki. Sebagian kecil, seperti dirinya; sendirian dan tidak memiliki tempat perlindungan dan bergabung dengan Perburuan mungkin satu-satunya cara untuk mendapatkan suaka.

Sedangkan Thalia—beberapa Pemburu yang bergabung lebih lama darinya diam-diam membicarakannya—tidak pernah benar-benar menceritakan motivasinya bergabung dengan Perburuan secara jelas. Mereka hanya tahu Putri Zeus itu bisa saja menjadi Anak Dalam Ramalan Besar jika dia tidak memutuskan untuk membekukan usianya. Konklusi dari satu-satunya hal yang mereka ketahui hanya menyeret mereka pada kesimpulan bahwa Thalia Grace memilih menjadi imortal untuk menghindari ramalan.

"Menjadi pemburu itu mudah. Kau hanya perlu memburu monster, berusaha tidak terbunuh, makan, istirahat, dan repetisi yang sama," Thalia kembali berbicara. "Satu-satunya aturan adalah menghindari laki-laki. Tapi, kau jelas tak akan punya cukup waktu untuk bertemu laki-laki, jika sepanjang hari kau memburu monster. Mudah bukan?"

"Itu rutinitas yang sudah kulakukan selama bertahun-tahun—terasa mudah, tentu saja." Phoebe bahkan sudah lupa, kapan tepatnya dia bergabung dengan Perburuan. Yang jelas, sekarang dia pasti sudah cukup tua jika dia bukan imortal.

Dia masih sangat muda ketika Artemis menawarinya suaka dan keabadian. Dia hanya seorang bocah yang membutuhkan tempat perlindungan, keluarga, dan teman, maka tanpa berpikir panjang Phoebe menerimanya. Tanpa dia tahu, konsekuensinya adalah dia akan melewatkan banyak hal demi kekekalan yang ditawarkan Sang Dewi. Tidak ada keabadian yang ditawarkan secara cuma-cuma, tentu saja. Selalu ada imbalan untuk hal yang tidak remeh—seperti kekekalan. Misalnya saja, jatuh cinta. Phoebe tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah mengalaminya seumur hidup. Dia belum pernah menyukai seseorang dan sudah terlanjur bersumpah untuk tidak menyukai siapa pun. Dalam hal ini, dia tidak bisa memahami Zoe dan teman-temannya yang bernasib sama. (Meski kadang-kadang dia merasa beruntung tidak mengenal apa yang mereka sebut dengan cinta.)

Thalia tersenyum samar, "aku sudah membantai monster sejak usiaku sepuluh tahun—atau malah lebih muda—dan sepertinya rutinitas semacam ini akan terus berlanjut hingga entah kapan."

"Kau menyesalinya?" entah dari mana Phoebe mendapatkan pertanyaan itu. Dia hanya menduga. Beberapa orang pemburu memang pernah bercerita jika mereka agak menyesal menjadi seorang imortal. Kekal dan tetap muda hingga entah kapan, serta rutinitas memburu monster yang tak pernah usai.

"Tidak ... aku berusaha tidak menyesali keputusan yang sudah terlanjur kuambil." Jeda sejenak. Putri Zeus itu tampak terseret dalam kontemplasinya sendiri. "Tapi, penyesalan itu selalu ada dan aku menyesal ketika aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan seorang teman saat aku punya kesempatan."

Phoebe tidak tahu siapa yang dimaksud Thalia. Dia hanya bisa menebak-nebak. Mungkin teman-teman demigodnya, atau para saudari mereka yang gugur dalam perang dua bulan lalu, atau mungkin justru Zoe Nightshade—karena dia tewas dalam misi bersama Thalia. Atau mungkin, dia menyesal karena tidak memiliki cukup keberanian untuk mengakhiri perang lebih cepat dan menyelamatkan lebih banyak nyawa. Dan Phoebe tahu, dia tidak akan pernah mengerti Thalia. Putri Zeus itu sudah mengalami turbulensi yang begitu dahsyat selama hidupnya yang baru terhitung belasan tahun—dua puluh dua tahun, jika tahun-tahun yang dia habiskan sebagai pohon pinus juga dihitung.

"Jadi, Phoebe, apa kau menyesali keputusanmu juga?" kali ini Thalia bertanya. Sorot intimidasi yang biasanya teradiasi kuat dari mata biru elektriknya tidak tampak, kali ini.

"Mungkin," Phoebe mengangkat bahu. Dia tidak punya jawaban yang pasti untuk merespon pertanyaan Thalia. "Aku merasa seharusnya aku menikmati kehidupan mortalku sedikit lebih lama."

"Aku justru berpikir, kau beruntung bergabung dengan Perburuan lebih cepat. Tidak perlu berurusan dengan hal-hal manusiawi lebih lama. Tidak semuanya menyenangkan, kau tahu." Thalia tidak memandangnya—dia memandang langit-langit bercat putih, tampak memikirkan banyak hal dalam satu waktu.

Lalu, tanpa sengaja, Phoebe melihat Letnan Artemis itu menyelipkan potret yang tadinya tertempel di dinding ke dalam saku jaketnya. Phoebe bungkam, memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya. Sebuah pemahaman melintas ke dalam _cerebrum_-nya, sesuatu yang tidak pernah dia pikirkan sebelum ini—Phoebe tidak akan menyuarakannya, Thalia jelas tidak akan suka. Thalia Grace sudah terlalu banyak kehilangan; keluarga, teman, dan seorang pahlawan yang sekaligus merupakan seorang pengkhianat. Mungkin, ramalan memang bukan satu-satunya hal yang mendorong Thalia untuk bergabung dengan Perburuan.

"Thalia," dia memanggil. Tanpa menjawab, Thalia menoleh padanya. "Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Apa?" alis Thalia bertaut. "Kehilangan banyak orang yang kausayangi?"

Phoebe menggeleng. "Jatuh cinta."

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku? Kukira anak-anak di Kabin Sepuluh bisa menjawabnya dengan lebih baik," Thalia tertawa kecil.

"Karena, aku yakin kau pernah mengalaminya." Tampaknya Phoebe sudah siap dipanggang dengan sambaran listrik. Setelah hampir seluruh hidupnya dihabiskan dengan gadis-gadis yang akan selalu berusia belasan tahun selamanya dan sebagian besar dari mereka membenci laki-laki, Phoebe tahu kebanyakan Pemburu tidak suka ditanyai hal semacam ini. Karena dia juga sama—tidak suka berada di dekat anak laki-laki ataupun diberi pertanyaan semacam ini.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku mau menceritakannya padamu?" nada suara Thalia terdengar berbahaya, sekaligus menantang.

Si Pemburu mengangkat bahu. "Hanya menebak."

"Kupikir kau beruntung tidak perlu mengalami hal semacam itu," di luar dugaan, Thalia justru tampak biasa—seolah ini bukanlah hal yang mengganggunya. Satu tarikan napas, kemudian dia melanjutkan. "Soal jatuh cinta ... selama Aphrodite tidak mengacaukannya, kurasa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ah ya, asalkan orang yang kaucintai tidak mati atau melakukan hal bodoh yang pada akhirnya membuatnya tewas juga."

"Aku tetap tidak mengerti. Perasaan manusia itu membingungkan."

Thalia tertawa kecil, "aku juga masih tidak mengerti, Phoebe. Dan ya, kau benar. Hati manusia itu rumit. Bahkan aku tidak yakin aku akan bisa memahaminya dalam hidupku yang—tampaknya—akan berlangsung cukup lama ini."

"Apa kita harus bertanya pada Kabin Aphrodite bagaimana perasaan itu bekerja?" Phoebe mengusulkan, sebelum dia tertawa sendiri atas usulnya. Putra-putri Aphrodite pasti akan menertawai mereka dan mengejek mereka hipokrit jika mereka benar-benar nekat bertanya.

"Memalukan. Sebaiknya jangan," Thalia mengibaskan tangannya, sambil tertawa kecil. "Atau ... kita bertanya pada Kabin Enam. Jawaban anak-anak Athena pasti tidak jauh dari produksi entitas kimiawi otak—hormon—yang mengontrol emosi dan perasaanmu."

Phoebe tertawa. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak dia bergabung dengan Perburuan, Phoebe merasa normal. Ya, _normal. _Tertawa dan saling melontarkan gurauan bersama salah seorang teman. Bertindak sesuai usia mereka (usia yang sudah dibekukan, tentu saja.) bukan sebagai Pemburu Artemis yang setiap hari harus berkutat dengan para makhluk baik. Sudah lama, Phoebe ingin melakukan sesuatu seperti ini, hanya saja tampaknya mereka terlalu sibuk mengirim monster ke Tartarus dan menyelamatkan dunia.

Malam semakin larut. Purnama yang sempat menggantung rendah, kali ini sebagian tertutup awan. Langit masih tanpa bintang, ketika kedua Pemburu itu memutuskan untuk kembali ke kabin mereka dan istirahat sejenak sebelum mereka kembali menghajar mosnter besok pagi. Mereka berjalan bersisian melewati kabin para Dewi, tanpa suara. Di depan Kabin Delapan, tepat sebelum Phoebe masuk ke dalam kabin mereka Thalia memanggilnya.

"Phoebe."

"Ya?"

"Jangan katakan pada siapa pun jika aku menyimpan foto Luke," Thalia menepuk salah satu saku jaketnya—di mana dia menyelipkan lembaran kertas bercetak kenangan masa lalunya.

Phoebe tersenyum. "Rahasiamu aman bersamaku."

end

* * *

i just wanna write about thalia's relationship with her fellas huntress and the only huntress (except thalia, zoe, and bianca) who had even been mentioned in book was phoebe—so i use her. thanks for reading :)


End file.
